When I, I was
by TheRussianPrincess
Summary: So this is a five part story about a poem. Captain Hook and Emma's road to their relationship. Each part is for a part of the poem, the poem part is in each chapter, the whole thing will be posted at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a five part fic. It is based off a poem that I found. Don't know the title or the author I had it copied from a picture.**

**So the first two have nothing bad in them, the third has some kissing, the four and fifth are the reason this fic is rated M.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything, since if any one of us crazy people did the moment they were on the bean stalk they would be kissing. So I don't own, I weap and wait with baited breath for the next episode.**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter One

When I fist saw you...

Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones wished those females would hurry up. He was half buried under the heartless bodies Cora left. The sun was beating down on his back and there was an itch on his back. Just after the noon hour he heard voices panicked and alarmed. One of them noticed him and rushed to his side. "There's someone alive." She cried, putting her hands on him and pulling him out for his 'hiding' place. He cracked his eyes open, doing his best to look scared. That is when he caught the first glimpse of her. Blonde hair, pale skin, and odd clothing. Her stance defiant and the look on her face wary. Something deep within him, a part her had thought long dead, called him to draw her in. Killian knew once he had her name he would steal her like the pirate he was.

The wardrobe was gone and now the village was in ruins. When Mulan called out of a survivor, Emma let out a shaky breath. At least one person could tell them what happened, thought she knew Cora was behind it. He looked shaken, but there was something about the one-handed man that told her to run. That confused her, sure he had a rugged quality to his looks, the dark hair and the startling blue eyes. She was scared at how one look from this man made her want to run, maybe after easing the tension he brought her hormones.

I was afraid to meet you...

* * *

**So that is the first, second up next. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two

When I first met you...

Emma was half tempted to throw Hook off the bean stalk. Open book, who was he kidding, not even Mary Margret could read her. Reaching the top, she took a moment to take in the impossible. Hook caught her hand, pulling her to him. She fought, yanking her hand away from him. "Don't touch me." Her hand throbbed. Hook raised an eyebrow and pulled her hand back for his inspection. "Giants can smell blood, lass." Having the sharp sting of the rum run across her wound cleared her mind from his touch. "Ouch." She snarled at him. Hook just smirked. "Blood waste, if you ask me." He wrapped his scarf around her would, tying it with his teeth, allowing his lips to graze her fingertips. Heat flooded her system, heart quickening its beat. Not for the frist time she wondered just how good that man could kiss.

Killian felt an electric current from where she touched him, pulling him back to her. "Killian" He mentally groaned, feeling his arousal grow after hearing her call his name. "It's about bloody time." He smirked wrapping his arms around her. He enjoyed their flirting, he hadn't felt this alive since Milah. That thought was pushed back savagely, he would kill that crocodile and let Milah rest in peace, she would understand him using this girl to get his revenge. Emma glared at him giving some excuse, that turned out real for her sudden closeness. He dropped his head closer to hers. "Next time don't stand on ceremony." Though she would deny he saw the desire there. The same desire he felt. _What would happen if I kiss you Emma._ He though. He smiled watching her look for the compass, Killian couldn't wait to find out.

I was afraid to kiss you...

* * *

**There you go, sorry these two have been short. Third is on the way. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! Happy days. Almost done with this story.**

**This one is longer than the last two and I enjoyed writing it. If you haven't watched Into the Deep then there is some spoilers to that episode, everything for here on out it just me writing whatever I want to do to these charaters.**

**Rating T. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three

When I first kissed you...

She bested him twice. Killian grimaced when he saw Cora. "You chose her." Killian cocked his eyebrow, naturally he would chose that blonde thief over the magical bitch. He disliked anything to do with magic but anything to get Rumpelstiltskin.

Killian enjoyed the look of surprise on Aurora's face when he freed her. He pulled out a letter. "Carry this with you." She took the note a look of confusion replaced the surprise. "Why?" He sighed. "It will explain everything to them."

"Is it something I cannot tell them?" he took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he stuck out. His hand sunk into her chest. Aurora yelped in pain. "No princess, I do not think you will be in the position to tell them anything." Pulling his hand back he stared at the heart. He looked at the now heartless princess. "Go and find your companions. Give Emma the letter when night falls." Killain smirked as she raced of. Soon he would see his princess again.

"I think he cares for you."

Emma froze. Her mind going into overdrive, as she reanalyzed every interaction she had with Hook. She barely paid attention as they made their way to Rumpelstiltskin's old prison, because her mind was focused on Hook.

When night fell they stopped near a stream. Their party split up, Mulan and Snow left to obtain fire wood and food, while Emma and Aurora guarded the camp. Aurora rummaged in her bag for a moment before handing a letter to Emma.

"What?" But Aurora had left to the tents. "Well that was odd." She looked at the letter, her name was scrawled in elegant hand writing. She broke the seal and started to read.

_Dearest Emma,_

_I know you do not trust me, but there are things I need to tell you. The first cannot be spoke of, please burn this letter once you read it. Aurora's heart has been taken by Cora and is being used to spy on you. I will obtain more information for you. Take the midnight watch, I will be back with you then and tell you the rest._

_Your truly,_

_Killian_

Emma's hands shook as she tossed the letter into the fire. She stared at the tent Aurora now occupied. She didn't know if she should trust him, but this was too big to ignore. So for now she believed him, because she knew Cora would do a thing like that. The night had been uneventful much to everyone's relief. As midnight approached Emma convinced the others to let her take watch. She sat with her back to the fire staring at the moon.

"Emma."

Her head jerked around to the sound of her name. She scanned the area for the source of the noise, but could not see anyone.

"Emma."

The sound came from her right towards the stream. She stood and made her way over. When she reached the water's edge she stopped.

"Hook?" She called softly, still not seeing anyone. "Are you there?"

A hand slipped around her waist crushing her against a firm chest.

"I thought you might use my actual name, love."

Emma relaxed when she heard his voice, now the arm wasn't a threat. She didn't have to fight, not now. "Are you going to let go of me?"

Killian chuckled. "No, Cora might be watching. I want her to think I'm helplessly in love with you." His nose brushed against her cheek as he nuzzled her neck. "Maybe even that you might want me too." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "Or we could do this another way, you pressed against a tree and me ravishing every inch of you."

She blushed at the though. "Try it and I will punch you." She could feel his smirk against her neck. She lean against him, playing along. "You mentioned more?" Her voice dropped to a breathless whisper. His arms tighten around her. His own voice dropping to a sensual whisper. "There is always more for you, Emma." His lips rendered kissing along her neck and jaw. She turned her head to his lips, pulling back when he tried to kiss you. "Cora, Killian, more about her."

He shivered at the sound of his name rolling off her lips. He rubbed his nose against her. "Cora cannot enter the cell, but she does not want you to obtain the item you seek." He stared into her eyes, trying to break her walls down for this moment. He sighed. "She is placing obstacles in our way, and for a treat I will be stealing that item from you and give it to Cora."

Emma smiled, "That could work." She cuddled against him, secretly enjoying the warmed he radiated.

"One more thing love." His husky voice made her quiver. His lips descended on hers. His hand moved to her hair and angled her head so he could deepen the kiss, while his hooked arm kept her against him.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, as if he wasn't really sure of this, but had to see if there was something there. She tensed for a moment but found herself responding.. How long had it been since someone kissed her with such unadulterated passion that it made her melt and heat pool in her belly. He pulled back, watching the rapture on her face. When she didn't immediately try to punch him. He dipped back, pressing his lips to hers. He swiped his tongue across her closed lips, after a moment she opened her lips to him. Killian smirked against her lips as he plundered her mouth. She rocked her hips back, feeling his cock against her ass. They heard a twig snap, and Emma bolted from him. Aurora looked at them, before smiling at Killian.

"So happy you found us Captain."

Killian gave a playful smile and gave a mock bow. "I hope to stay much longer this time. Emma here as agreed to let me be so long as I am I good little boy." He flashed a smirked over at Emma, who blushed. Aurora nodded and disappeared. Emma started walking back, but Killian grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

He leaned in close. "I am going to enjoy this. I will touch you, hold you, and kiss you. Don't fight me, Emma. Cora needs to believe I have a weakness." He kissed her forehead. "And you might be, but I swear to you I will protect you." He kissed her chastely before he walked back to camp.

Emma stood there for a moment, her hand pressed to her lips. She should have listened when her instinct told her to run, but somehow she wanted Henry to met Killian. Henry would love that pirate, and Emma would love watching him around her son.

I was afraid to love you...

* * *

**There it is. Now onto the next chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is Chapter Four. Have to warn you this has sex in it. So since I cannot physically monitor how old any of you are, please be old enought to read this. If you are not please go away. Thank you.**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed. Thank you so very much I hope this chapter does not disappoint.**

**As always please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

But now that I love you...

Emma was shocked, such a tiny vial of liquid could keep someone as powerful as Rumpelstiltskin powerless. She held it tightly in her fist, before she turned back to Killian. "We have it." She was excited. Killian smirked, pulling her to him. "Did you ever doubt love." He kissed her briefly. Emma had grown use to the touches and kisses he had given her the past couple of days.

It made her heart flutter every time he did this. She didn't want to admit she was falling for him. Nearly ever night Emma and Snow talked what to do with him. Snow wanted to leave him, but Emma argued that he helped them more than anyone else. Snow finally accepted that Killian was going to Storybrooke with them.

Killian intertwined their hands together and led her out of the cell. Purple smoke descended around them, and Cora appeared. "Hook." She said, so assured of herself. She held out her hand to him. Killian smirked, dropping a kiss on Emma's forehead. "Cora, dear, how are you?" As if it was normal for her to stop by. Cora gave a tight smile, her patience wearing thin. "Fine, you?" Killian looked at her, stepping between her and Emma. "Wonderful if I do say so myself." He moved towards Cora, very much the pirate he was. Emma was shifting on her feet, not sure if he would betray her.

"Well." Cora snapped, snapping her fingers at him. "Patience, dear. You'll get wrinkles." He smirked, dropping the small vial at Cora's feet. The bottle smashed, and the strangest thing happened. Cora froze, mouth opened in mid-scream. Killian looked back at her. "Well I didn't think that would happen." He smiled. "Help me move her into the cage?" Emma laughed, moving to help him. They left the dungeon that now housed Cora. "So how are we getting home?" She asked, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Killian just looked at her. "Secrets, love, secrets." Snow looked up from caring for Aurora, who had her heart put back a while ago. "How is she, Snow?" Emma asked, still not able to call her mom. Snow looked up at her daughter and Hook, glaring at him. "She is fine. She went to tell Charming and Henry that we need a portal home."

Emma frowned. "If they could get us home, why didn't they do that before."

Killian smiled. "Jefferson, owes me a favor. I got him his hat and know how it works." He produced the wardrobe ashes. "All you need is a bit of magic and a key." He looked at her. "Ashes have the magic and you are the key. We just need a gate. Jefferson is the gate keeper, he just needed to remember." He smirked and tossed the ashes to Mulan. "It will take a day for him to do what he needs. He flashed his teeth in a predatory grin. "If you all don't mind. I would like to talk to Emma for a moment."

With that he led her away from the group, stopping far enough away so they won't hear them. Emma looked at him confused. "What do you want, Killian?" She had stopped calling him Hook a couple of days again, only to find he had a tenancy to jump her more. He turned to her and dropped to his knee, wrapping his arms around her middle and keeping her there. "Emma, what will happen once we are in your world?" He looked so lost, so uncertain that it wrenched her heart.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to be play it by ear. Why?" She was quivering unsure where this was going.

Killian took a shaky breath. "Emma. I don't want to lose you." He admitted, voice small. Emma knelt with him, taking his head in her hands. "Killian I will always find you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, yet they rang true. Killian smirked, kissing her softly. "I want you, Emma, before we leave here." He ran his hand down her back. "Where there still is true love. Before everything changes."

Emma was shaking as he kissed her again. He used his lips, teeth, and tongue to pry open her mouth, stealing her breath. He pushed her back, until she was laying on the forest floor. His hook rested next to her head and his hand wondered her body. He stopped at the hem of her shirt. Killian pulled back staring down at Emma. "Well love, care to see the magic of the enchanted forest?"

She nodded, running her own hands through his hair and over his back. The need to be close to this man was the strongest it had ever been. He slipped his hand under her shirt, groaning at the feel of her skin. They had never gone this before, usually at this point Snow, Aurora, or Mulan would interrupt them. She sighed as he started to fondle her chest. She arches her chest into his hand, and pulls his face down and kisses him. His tongue plunders her cavern, mimicking the things he will soon be doing to her body, enjoying the resistance she puts up in the duel of tongues. Her hands start undoing buttons and buckles to his shirt, pushing the jacket off of him. Killian pulls back yanking the hem of her shirt up. Emma stops to help him remove her shirt and bra. While she is sitting up removing her top, Killian places his jacket behind her back. Once her skin is bare of her shirt, Killian stops breathing. She is beautiful. He quivered as he placed his hand on her stomach and trailed it to her chest, watching as she quacked and gasped as he palmed her chest.

He trailed his lips down her neck, pressing his bare chest to hers. She gasped out his name, feeling every dip and curve of his body with her hands. He ground his hips into hers, letting her feel just how this was affecting him. "Killian, please." He smirked against her skin, closing his lips around her nipple. Emma moaned running her hands through his hair. His hand snaked down to her jeans fiddling with the button. It popped open and he slid his hand in. When his fingers slide into her heat, Emma arched her hips into his hand trying to get more. "Killian." She grasped his arm, digging her fingers into his bicep.

He loved the look of pure bliss on her face. "Emma." He breathed. "Look at me love." Emma opened her eyes, looking up into his deep blue eyes. "I love you." The way he said that made her fall over the edge, it was as if those words were like a drug. She believed him. He sucked on her neck. "I love you." Enjoyment shining in his eyes as he watched her body twitch was ecstasy flowed through her veins. She pulled his lips back to hers. Her kiss was desperate, as if he was going to disappear at a moment's notice. She wiggled her hips against his hand. When the broke for air, she leaned up and nibbled on his ear. "Take me, Killian. I'm yours." Those words were good enough for him.

He helped her shimmy out of her tight jeans, and undo his own pants. She took a moment to stare at him, he really was a handsome devil, tone firm body and well equipped. Emma smirked in satisfaction when he gasped as she took his length into her hands. Feeling it, before guiding his cock to her entrance. Killian pressed his forehead to hers. "Are you sure, Emma." He rasped, posed and ready, his head rubbing against her clit. Emma nodded and he chuckled. "You have to say it love." Emma groaned at the frustrating man. "I want this Killian. I want you." He smiled, thrusting in strong. Emma pushed her hips against his, trying to bring him deeper, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh, Emma." He circled his hips once enjoying the feel of her heat surrounding him at last. "It's about bloody time." With that he started to pull out only to slam back in starting the oldest dance known to man. Killian kept his eyes on her face, as she clawed at his back, then he hit the perfect spot. Her body spasm, and her muscles clenched tightly around him. She screamed her bliss. He leaned down to whispered hotly. "Say my name love." He gave her a short thrust drawing another scream from her. "Killian." He thrusts became harder as she began to going between chanting and scream his name. She violently arched, eyes rolling back into her head. Two jerks latter, Killian was following her into oblivion, her name on his lips.

He rolled him over, enjoying the feel of her laying against him. He carefully used his hook to pull her hair away from her face. "I love you, Emma Swan." He kissed her forehead, smirking when she gave a breathy laugh. She looked at him, caressing his face. "I love you as well, Killian Jones." She leaned in closer, their lips barely touching. "Tell anyone and I might have to hurt you."

Killian's laugh was joyful and freeing, soon Emma was joining in. She wished this moment could be frozen in time and it would never end.

I'm afraid to lose you...

* * *

**So that is the end of this chapter, next one is the last for this grouping. I hope you have enjoyed my dabble with these two. I should have the last chapter up soon. If you would be so kind to review that would be great. Mind you I like all kinds of reviews, can't become a better writing if you don't know what works.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My final chapter for this set. I hope you enjoyed it. No naughtiness in this chapter. I thought it would detract from it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Three years later_

Emma smiled as Killian entered the sheriff station. They had been dating for the last three years. He had put to rest Milah; she had moved on from Neal. Killian had been a like a father to Henry, much to her father's carnage. "Hey, Killian." He smirked. "Hello Emma darling."

She rolled her shoulders, leaning back in her chair. "What brings you by?" Killian pulled out a bag from Granny's. "Dinner. Thought you might need some substance as you work to the wee hours of the morning, again."

Emma shook her head. "Cheecky devil." Killian bowed, raising his eye brow to say 'did you except anything less'. He had gotten her favorites. She dug into the food, relaizing that she had not eaten since this morning. "How was work?" She asked between bites.

Killian smiled. "Well, we finished repairing Grumpy's boat, and the harbor is now finished." He looked around for a moment before staring at her as if assessing something. She stopped eating under his steady gaze. She raised a brow in question. Killian slid to his knees, taking her hands in his hand and hook. "Emma, love, I have something to say."

Emma nodded finding she couldn't breath. "When I first saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I first met you, I was afraid to kiss you." He leaned up and placed a light kiss on her lips. "When I first kissed you, I was afraid to love you. But now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you." He pulled out a box from his pocket. "Emma Swan, so I don't have to lose you. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and nestled inside the box was her mother's wedding ring. Tears sung her eyes as she clutched his hook tightly in her hands. He looked so vunlerable, so unsure of her answer, she couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes." She said before sealing her lips over his. He kissed back with such joy, it made Emma's heart soar. She pulled back watching as he slide the ring on her finger. "Killian Jones, I love you." He smirked. "I know, and I will always remind you of that."

_End?_

* * *

**So that is the end for now. Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed. Thank you again for the reviews and please leave reviews. Let me know if you want a sequal to this one.**


End file.
